


Stable Kisses

by Kayleana



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Child POV, keeping secrets, tipsy writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 22:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayleana/pseuds/Kayleana
Summary: Eugene Trevelyan likes bugs and his favorite horse Jean Bob.  When he finally meets someone who also likes bugs and horses, she ends up being a big jerk.





	Stable Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElvenSemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenSemi/gifts).



> I wrote this while tipsy. I went back and edited the major spelling errors and times I just smacked my keyboard, but other than that, ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ It's a kid's POV, anyway. 
> 
> Spin off of ElvenSemi's "Keeping Secrets". Eugene is a little kid.

     A black bug with hundreds of legs and three antennas crawled along the floor beneath the pews, carrying a piece of bread. Eugene gasped as a crumb fell off, scooting to the edge of the pew and reaching his legs as far as he could to try and push it towards the bug, who kept going. If Eugene didn't get the piece to him, what if someone in his family didn't get a meal? Just like the man and his family outside? The chantry sister definitely didn't give them enough bread, so Eugene made sure to tell her so.  
     Eugene scooted a little more, making sure his left butt cheek stayed on the pew. Bron would whack his head if he sat on the ground again. But he had to help the bug! He glanced to the side. Bron's eyes were closed. Eugene scooted a little further until he slipped off, bumping his head on the pew in front of him. "Dammit," he yelled, the bug out of site.  
     Bron whacked the back of Eugene’s head. "Eugene Trevelyan," he whispered loudly.  
     Everyone laughed, the woman in the pew in front of him reaching over to pat him on the head. "Children speak what they hear." She turned back around and whispered something to the lady beside her, who had a really weird hat with a purple feather.  
     Crud, Eugene was going to get it later, and the bug didn't even get the rest of his meal. Eugene grabbed the crumb and put it in his pocket. He sat back in the pew, glancing at mom and dad down the row. They smiled along with everyone else, but he could see mom's grip tightening around dad's hand. They always held hands. It was gross.  
     Bram stuck his tongue out at Eugene. Bron reached around Eugene and whacked Bram on the head. Eugene laughed. Dad glared, and everyone sat a little straighter.  
     Eugene hated the way the wood scraped against his back, but Sister Delone said it was a sacrifice for Andraste. If Andraste could be burned at the stake, he could stand a back scrape. It was stupid because he wasn't as special as Andraste. Bram had told him so. To be like Andraste, you had to have a tragic past or something. But Eugene had certainly been whacked a lot, so that's probably a good start to being like Andraste. 

 

     Eugene felt a hand on his shoulder, shaking him. He rubbed his eyes, crust falling out the corner. He was just having a good dream about the bug, too. The bug got his bread, and the family sang that tavern song with the curse word he wasn’t supposed to know.  
     "You won't learn if you keep falling asleep during service." Bron picked Eugene up, throwing him over his shoulders.  
     "I can walk myself," Eugene protested, smacking Bron's back. "Put me down this instance."  
     "Instant," Bron corrected, sighing as they walked out of the Chantry.  
     Bron said something about speaking when it’s your turn or something, but Eugene watched the bread family making their way out of the Chantry. He was glad he was able to get them some more bread earlier. The little girl kicked her feet in the rocks, her tattered dress swinging back and forth. She had red hair like their stable elf girl. Mom's dress would look pretty on her.  
     "Mom," he shouted, slipping off Bron's back.  
     Bron turned around in time to grab Eugene's ankle. "What are you doing," he asked, his voice angry.  
     "I need to get mom, it's important."  
     Bron sat Eugene on the ground head first. "They're busy. We're heading home."  
     Eugene rubbed his head as he stood, scanning the crowds. Mom was to the side of the Chantry, talking with dad and some wrinkly old man. Eugene wildly waved his hands as he shouted for her. Mom smiled and pointed, kissing dad on the cheek. Ew, gross. They all laughed and turned their backs towards him.  
     Bron grabbed Eugene's arm. "Quit making a scene," he said, dragging him away. "I swear, if I had a shot of piss every time you made a scene, I'd be dead."  
     "How can an arrow piss?"  
     Bron rolled his eyes. "Forget I said anything."  
     Eugene pulled back. "The girl." He pointed towards the Chantry.  
     "What girl?"  
     "She needs mom's dress."  
     Bron glanced around. "There are lots of girls who could use a new dress."  
     "Then we should help them."  
     Bron shook his head. "If we helped everyone, then we would eventually be left with nothing."  
     Why couldn't they give away mom's dress? They had plenty. Bron looked sad, though, so Eugene didn't say anything. He stared at his feet, kicking dust everywhere as they walked to the horses.  
     As he looked back, the little girl looked like a tiny bug as they walked further away, but she was still kicking rocks, so that was good. 

 

     The back of Eugene's neck was cold as he threw himself in the hay of the stables. Bron had made him bathe in cold water before mom and dad got home. They should be home soon, he hoped. He wanted to tell them about Bear, which is what he named the bug at the Chantry. Bear had two kids, a husband, and a grandma.  
     "What do you think, Jean Bob?" Eugene asked the speckled pony. "I think the grandma would like to tell stories, like the rebellion and interesting stuff."  
     The horse huffed.  
     "Right? I think so, too." Eugene took a piece of hay and walked it across the ground. "They move around, just like this. They have a little girl, and she has lots of pretty dresses, well, for a bug anyway. Her older brother is strong. He's good with a sword." Eugene put his foot behind him, arm out, just like his dad did, and lunged forward. "Just like that."  
     Hooves echoed in the distance. Eugene ran to the stable entrance to watch mom and dad ride in. Mom's dress flowed down the side of the horse like a waterfall. Dad laughed at something, his mustache dancing above his mouth.  
     "Mom, I have to tell you about Bear," Eugene said, running up as dad helped mom dismount.  
     "Mom and I have tea with Madam Ulfera, you'll have to wait until after." Dad patted Eugene's head.  
     Eugene touched the top of his head. It felt warm. "Okay, but don't forget."  
     "Of course not," Mom said, ruffling his hair. "We can't wait to hear about your bear adventures."  
     "It's not a bear like that..." They left, dad kissing mom's hand and laughing about something. Gross. Kissing was stupid.  
     "You know they'll forget," a voice said, making Eugene jump.  
     It was just the stable elf girl, her red hair sticking to her forehead. She was always in the stable, laughing at him when he'd play with Jean Bob or practice swords. "You don't know anything." Eugene said, stomping up to her.  
     "I do, too. I'm much older than you."  
     "Nuh-huh."  
     "Yes-huh. I just turned seven years old." She set her horse poo cleaner on her shoulder.  
     "Yeah? Well, I'm eight years old." He wasn't eight, but he would be someday. Bram was eight.  
     "Really? I bet you haven't even kissed anyone."  
     "Yes I have, I've kissed a girl."  
     The elf girl snorted. "Yeah right, you scrunch your nose every time you see your parents kiss."  
     "That’s because it's gross when they do it. But I've done it."  
     Jean Bob huffed and stomped his hooves.  
     "Sure, sure," the elf said, rolling her eyes.  
     "What's your name?"  
     The elf girl glanced around. "Bree. But don't you dare call me that around dad, he'll be pissed."  
     "Why?"  
     "You really are stupid."  
     "Am not."  
     "Are to."  
     Eugene crossed his arms. "Well, you wanna play?"  
     "I'm working."  
     "Oh."  
     Bree started cleaning Jean Bob's stall. Eugene watched her, touching his own ears. Her ears were like Bear's antennas. If he had long ears, he could probably hear all kinds of things. "You wanna hear about Bear?"  
     "The bug family?"  
     Eugene told her all about the grandma, Bear, and his two kids and all of their adventures in traveling across the Chantry floor for food, fighting off nugs, and defending against the spiders.  
     "I think the grandma is really interesting." Bree had stopped cleaning a while ago, leaning against the opening in the stall door. "I like how she fought a spider just so her granddaughter could get a berry to color with. She seems very wise."  
     "That's probably my favorite story, too."  
     "You should name her."  
     Eugene thought a moment. "How about Bree?"  
     "Really? I'm like an old grandma?"  
     "No, but you're wise and interesting."  
     "Oh..."  
     "Your ears are red."  
     "Shut up. I need to get back to work instead of listening to crazy humans."  
     Bree went back to cleaning or scraping poo or whatever. She left and came back with a wheelbarrow.  
     Eugene sat on the ground. "Thank you."  
     Bree jumped. "What?"  
     "I mean...for helping me name the grandma."  
     "Sure thing."  
     Eugene let Bree work while he played with a piece of hay. She looked really sweaty. She smeared dirt across her face after she tried to wipe her forehead. If she had an older brother, she'd for sure get a scolding later. Eugene hunted for a rag. When he found one hanging on the far wall, he came back and dipped it in the Jean Bob’s water.  
     "What are you doing," Bree asked, wiping more dirt on her face.  
     Eugene handed her the rag. "You'll get in trouble if you don't wash your face."  
     Bree eyed the rag, eventually taking it. "Uh...thanks," she said, wiping her face. She handed the rag back after she was done. "You're not too bad...for a human."  
     "Bree, are you done yet,” a voice bellowed from across the stable.  
     "Yeah, I'll be right there." Bree quickly shoveled the last of the horse poo into the wheel barrel, muttering a few curse words to herself. Eugene would have definitely gotten in trouble for that.  
     "Well, let's play sometime." Eugene waved as she grabbed the wheelbarrow handles.  
     Bree paused, turning to stare at him. "You really are stupid."  
     "Am not, I'm the smartest of my brothers. I beat Bram at chess last week."  
     Bree rolled her eyes, walking up to him. "I'm sure he let you win."  
     Eugene looked at his feet. His shoes were dirty again. "Did not."  
     Bree got really close, so close he suddenly felt hot. “Hey, get out of my face,” he said, trying to push her away.  
     Bree grabbed a piece of Eugene’s hair and pulled. “Your hair is so curly, just like a little baby.”  
     Eugene grabbed at her arm, but she was too quick. Before he could back away, she kissed him on the cheek. In surprise, he jumped, accidentally brushing his lips with hers.  
     Bree laughed at him. "So cute." She took her wheelbarrow and left, leaving Eugene to stand there, rubbing his cheek as hard as he could.  
     "Stupid elf," he yelled, the corners of his eyes burning. "Kisses are gross." You were only supposed to kiss someone you married and then you could only get married if you fell in love.  
     He went to get the rag, but she used that on her face, so he threw it on the ground, a bug scattering away from the hay. He followed the bug outside, his eyes still burning. The bug didn't have as many antennas as Bear, but maybe they could be cousins. And he wouldn't even tell Bree about it.


End file.
